


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself (I Mean, I Could But Why Would I Want To?)

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Deja Vu, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Trimberly week 2019!Day 1: fluffDay 2: angstDay 3: hot (smut or literally)Day 4: alternate universeDay 5: free choice-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trini and Kim experience a very "hot" moment together





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself (I Mean, I Could But Why Would I Want To?)

“Stop squirming,” Kimberly reminds Trini for the umpteenth time while repositioning her head back down towards the ground.

POP. 

The all too familiar sound of the clippers coming to life fills the confines of the kitchen.

And Trini isn’t quite sure just how they ended up here… alone on a random Saturday night in Mamaji and Bapu’s house. It had all started with a call from Mamaji and a simple request to come home. Just for the weekend. Something about Bapu needing help with the house and being too proud to ask Jason or Billy to lend a hand.

Trini should’ve known simply by the unusual tone of Mamaji’s voice that there was an ulterior motive to the request, but then again, what other choice did Trini have? Trini had never mastered the art of saying no to Mamaji… Especially when she didn’t have an actual reason not to.

So Trini had hopped in her Jeep and made the trek up to Angel Grove only to discover that Kim and Max were there as well, having also been invited down for the weekend by none other than Mamaji. 

And to make the situation even more awkward than it already was, not even 15 minutes after arriving, Mamaji and Bapu up and whisking Max away for the night, telling Kim and Trini that there was Korma on the stove and they should enjoy the time alone together. 

“Am not,” Trini grumbles. 

“What about your leg?” Kim replies with an all-knowing smirk.

Trini clamps her hand down hard against her vibrating thigh. Busted. “Hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Kim pauses for a brief moment to give Trini a playful kiss on the cheek and then goes back to working her magic on Trini’s hair. 

_ Deja vu. _

_ No. Scratch that. It feels more like Groundhog’s Day… But way queerer. _

_ The last time she had found herself in this position, it was a prelude to earth-shattering sex… _

_ Sex with Kimberly Hart. _

_ But that didn’t count, right? _

_ Or at least that’s what Kimberly had said to her the last time they talked. _

_ It didn’t count. _

_ Not one single orgasm. _

“Last warning, T. Either stop moving or you’re going to end up with a buzzcut.”

“You wouldn’t…” Trini replies, attempting to call Kim’s bluff.

Kim leans in, bringing the clippers dangerously close to the side of Trini’s head as she does. “Keep squirming, and you’ll find out.”

Trini gulps down a breath of air as she tries her best to hold onto her nonchalant facade. “I could rock a buzzcut.”

Kim hums a response and then goes back to the task at hand, ever so gently directing Trini’s head to one side and then the other. 

_ God, those hands. _

_ She loves those hands and all the things they can do. _

_ All the many, many things that--  _

“There we go,” Kim says. She drops the clippers with a definitive thud onto the kitchen table. “Back to normal.”

Trini reaches up and breathes a sigh of relief as she runs her hands through her new short locks. She doesn’t need a mirror to know that Kim as managed to cut it exactly how she did at Tommi’s bar. “Let’s hope it sticks this time, Princess.”

“Oh, I’m planning on making sure of it. As I told you already, you look a thousand times better with short hair.” 

“Oh, really?” Trini says, unable to hold back her cocky smirk.

But Kim doesn’t respond right away. Instead, she ghosts her fingers over the slope of Trini’s neck down to her shoulders, pretending to brush away the stray hairs. 

_ Fuuuccck. _

_ No. _

_ Keep it in your pants, Gomez. _

_ It’s too soon. _

_ Way too soon. _

_ Hell, they haven’t even spoken more than a handful of texts in the last two weeks, let alone-- _

Trini snaps back out of her thoughts as she feels Kim swing a leg over her hips and straddles her lap.

”Really,” Kim whispers into Trini’s ear and then punctuates her point by taking Trini’s earlobe into her mouth. Trini moans as the instant sensation sets her core on fire. 

“Kim…” Trini whines, eyes closed and breath quickening by the second. “We shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t what?” Kim rolls her hips on the last word, grinding her body down into the apex of Trini’s thighs. Trini swallow as her mouth goes dry. 

_ Fuuuck. _

_ Don’t do it. _

_ It’s a bad idea. _

_ A really, really bad idea. _

_ What if Mamaji and Bapu come home? _

_ What if Kimberly isn’t ready? _

_ What if she regrets-- _

Trini is ripped out of her runaway train of thoughts by the sudden touch of Kim’s silky soft lips upon her neck. Kim marks a path of kisses downward as she continues to grind against Trini at an excruciatingly slow pace. It’s pleasurably brutal, and Trini bites down hard on her bottom lip in a last-ditch effort to give in. 

“Do this?” And with those words, Kim pops open the button on Trini’s jeans and dips her hand down past the band of Trini’s boxer brief. Trini moans again. This time, not holding anything back. Her hips naturally move upwards, meeting the touch of Kim’s fingertips, and Kim eagerly welcomes it by sliding her fingers into Trini’s core. 

“Merida,” Trini says with an underlying frustrated bliss. Kim begins to pump her fingers while continuing to grind and all Trini can manage to do is grab hold of Kim’s ass desperate for some sort of anchor. 

“What was that, Princess?” Kim replies in between kisses. She offers up a devilish smirk and then adds a third finger, instantly causing Trini’s body to arch off of the kitchen chair. The chair teeters, but both ignore it, too wrapped up at the moment to care. 

“Follame mas duro, mi Princesa,” Trini gasps barely able to catch her breath. Every inch of her flesh burst into flames as she careens closer toward the edge. 

“With pleasure,” Kim hums in response. She starts to draw tight circles against Trini’s already throbbing clit with her thumb while upping the intensity of her ferocious attack on Trini’s body. 

The chair teeters even more, barely just hanging on to its upright position. Trini can feel herself starting to fall, but it doesn’t matter. Not now.

_ Oh, God… _

_ She’s so close. _

_ Just a few more…  _

_ Oh, God… _

_ Oh… _

“FUCK!” Trini screams out in ecstasy just as the chair finally gives out causing both of them to freefall straight into the front of the stove.

CLANG!

One of Trini’s flailing limbs hits directly into the handle of the pan that’s been simmering all this time on top of the stove and instantly, a shower of hot Korma rains down upon them.

“Ouch! Jesus! That’s hot,” Trini exclaims as she quickly acts to wipe off the thick, stew-like sauce that’s splattered all over her skin. 

“Try fuckin’ hot,” Kim laughs in return. She doesn’t even bother to clean herself. Instead, Kim pulls Trini into a quick, searingly-hot kiss and then flashes her a playful grin. “But I think we can make round two even hotter. You game?”

“Always, Princess,” Trini replies with a matching grin and then proceed to roll Kim onto her back and dives in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late with Day 3 but here you go. This is the last one-shot in the For Love universe. 
> 
> Day 4 & 5 are going to be a combo and will be a tease for my next upcoming Trimberly fic... So stay tuned!


End file.
